Victor Vance
Victor Vance is a character in the Grand Theft Auto Series. He is main protagonist in GTA Vice City Stories and a minor but key character in GTA Vice City. He is the son of Janet Vance, brother of Pete and Lance Vance and head of the Vance Crime Family in the 1984 Circa. Background Early Life Vic Vance along his other brothers were raised by their Aunt Enid because their mother Janet Vance had a drug problem. According to Vic, while he was growing up his brother Pete became sick while his other brother Lance was sick but in the dumb way. Vic then decides to help his brother Pete and Aunt Enid pay the bills and get the medications for Pete's asthma by joining the Army. Events in GTA VIce City Stories The Army During the events of 1984 Vic becomes a sodier in the U.S Army in Vice City. After arriving to Fort Baxter Army Base, Vic meets his superior officer Sergent Jerry Martinez who offers to help him in his problem if he does some dirty work for him, at first Vic refuses but he had no choice but to do what Jerry tells him. Martinez tells Vic to go to and get package of cocaine from a deal near the airport, Vic goes to the bring the package of cocaine but the deal is ambushed but Vic makes it, and brings the cocaine back hides it in his barracks. Vic then becomes nervous of being discovered with the cocaine in his barracks, but Martinez tells him not to worry. VIc is then sent by Martinez to help his buddy in arms Phil Cassidy, take out some cholos who have taken over his house. Later on, Vic is kicked out of the Army after his superior officers found the cocaine in barracks and for bringing a prostitute on orders of Martinez. Working for Phil Cassidy and The Trailer Park Mafia After being kicked out of the army, Phil Cassidy offers Vic his place for him to stay and gives him work. Vic first helps out Phil, take out some cholos, then retrieve boomshine off a compound before it explodes. Vic then goes to Phil again and meets Jerry Martinez again, Vic ask's Martinez why he betray him, to whic he replies that if he was on his shoes he would do the same to him, at the same time Vic is told by Martinez that because he works for Phil, who works for him, he works for him still, Vic and Phil are sent by Martinez to steal a truck full of weapons, Vic and Phil steal it, Phil then gets in the truck while Vic help's escort him to his depot. While doing jobs for phil, Vic is introduced to Marty Jay Willams the leader of the Trailer Park Mafia and Phil's brother in law who needs help with his gang. Helping Lance and the Cubans War with the Mendez brothers Over the Top Events in GTA Vice City Personality Gallery Trivia Category:Characters in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Grand Theft Auto Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters in GTA Vice City